家族　Kazoku: Family
by Bob-geko
Summary: No one understood as Hinata placed the remaining crumpled cigarette packet next to the smiling picture of the bearded man, exhaling. The man who made her a family. MP Asuma Kurenai Hinata Sai


NOTE: Ok this is my first story to my Master Plan... I hope you like this because i have been told it is fairly good...Well i like it

WARNING: SPOILER...(though a minor one...)

-

-

* * *

-

家族

Kazoku: Family

-

* * *

-

No one really questioned why the Hyuuga heiress started to come around Team 10's training field. They had no reason to suspect anything. The Hyuuga had turned away the heiress saying that if she put one foot back on the compound that they would marry her off.

They had originally thought that she would turn to her teammates but for some reason she didn't.

Shikamaru thought she was there to be with the other girl of Rookie 7.

Ino thought she was there for the warming comfort Chouji's personality radiated.

Chouji thought she was there for Shikamaru's wisdom.

So no one questioned her time spent with Team 10.

No one noticed the time she sat close to the smoking sensei of Team 10. No one comprehended the reason for her picking up the dangerous habit.

No one could comprehend that the reassuring pat of the head or shoulder was anything other than comradely.

No one thought anything when Hinata started accompanying Asuma and Kurenai to places outside the training field and BBQ shop.

But at the funeral of the Third Hokage's son people started to comprehend the signals. The relationship between Kurenai, Asuma and Hinata became clear. They had become a family. Hinata had become the only daughter that Asuma would ever know as the unborn child in Kurenai continued to grow.

The village watched as the blue haired girl helped the 6 month pregnant Kurenai Yuhi up to the closed casket. Whispers flew around the audience. No one present understood the importance of family given to them by the laid back man that had been denied to both women. No one wanted to know how that one man had given them the support and love that had been sucked out of their lives.

They watched as Kurenai sunk to her knees sobbing, and as Hinata pulled out a packet of cigarettes. They watched with growing distaste as she pulled one out, light it and took in a drag.

No one understood as Hinata placed the remaining crumpled packet next to the smiling picture of the bearded man, exhaling.

The village never came to accept the broken family even as the baby boy was born on October 18th. A would be birthday present to the father.

The current family was so unnatural that when a fourth member was added it festered badly with the town's people. The family had accepted a nameless ANBU who had no memory or manners. To have the two unrelated women, an unrelated man, and a baby all live together in a modest 3 bedroom apartment was most unnatural.

But it didn't matter to them.

They were a family. Gaining all the things that they never had to begin with. Having the love and family that so many of the village took for granted.

-

-

"Mama! Hurry up!" yelled out a little Komaru Sarutobi running ahead away from the gravesite. Kurenai turned away from the sleek black pillar to smile at the replica of the man she loved. She stood up and hurried to catch the boy as he attempted to jump from a bench.

Catching Komaru she turned back to the couple still at the gravesite.

"You heard him. Sai, use those manly abs and pick up your wife." She smiled cheekily and turned her attention to the boy who was trying to explain to his mother why chocolate ice cream was the best.

Sai turned to his heavily pregnant wife who was kneeling down hands clasped in front of her belly. He admired the swell of her belly and the way her face glowed in the evening sun.

"You look horrible."

Sai had still not gotten over the habit of telling the opposite of what he felt.

"Thanks." Was her only reply to that statement as she stood up slowly, using her husbands leg for support. She motioned for him to go on, and Sai took a hesitant step away, watching as Hinata reached out a hand and placed it on Asuma's grave over a packet of cigarettes she left there.

"Thank you for everything." She whispered. And with that she turned to her husband and to her new family.

-

* * *

-

おわり

Owari: End

-

* * *

-

Hoped ya liked it….

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
